30 Kisses Yukimura & Shinrei
by Hotarukunn
Summary: 30 kisses, Yukimura X Shinrei
1. First Kiss: Her Mystery, His Mystery

Title: **30 Kisses YukiRei**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Author: Hotaru-kyun  
Language: English,  
Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 1: 1: Her Mystery, His Mystery**

* * *

Title: Her Mystery, His Mystery  
Author: Hotaru-kyun  
Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Pairing: Yukimura/Shinrei (YukiRei)  
Theme: #19 – Je ne sais quoi  
Rating: K  
Disclamer: Unfortunatley, I don't own SDK.

"A~h… This is so boring…" Yukimura stretched and yawned.  
"Yukimura-sama, you shouldn't say things like that, really." Kosuke said, sweatdropping.  
"Eh? Why not, Kosuke?" Kosuke only made a motion towards a classmate of Yukimura's.  
"Oh? You mean Shinrei-san?"  
"You know he loves the school, and it _is_ a field trip with school, after all…"  
"I see…" Yukimura stood still, pretending to closely observe a painting, as a teacher passed by. Then, Yukimura glanced at Shinrei again.

The whitehaired boy was standing by the window, his gaze somewhere far off in the distance, seemingly caught in his own thoughts.  
"Shinrei-san, what are you looking at?" Yukimura asked curiosly.  
Shinrei turned around, with a look on his face that could only be described as one of a child caught with it's hand in the cookie-jar. "What?"  
"You're spacing out, you know." Yukimura smiled.  
"O-oh…" Shinrei looked down at the floor. "Nothing at all…"

"Hmm?" A smirk crept up on Yukimuras face. "Really?" He stepped closer to Shinrei, who backed away, hitting the wall.  
"W-what- You- Leave me alone. Wh-what do you think you're-?!"  
All words Shinrei stuttered out was silenced by a pair of warm lips meeting his. Eyes widened, and Shinrei got a panicked look in his eyes, before they got clouded, and heavy eyelids threatened to fall.  
"Yukimura-sama!" Kosuke warned, after she had recomposed herself. "Someone's coming!"  
Yukimura hastily pulled away, smiling towards Shinrei.

A couple of tourists passed by them, without giving the three teens a thought.  
"Why did you do that?!" Shinrei panted.  
"Do you feel better now?" Yukimura asked, ignoring Shinrei's question.  
"Huh?" Shinrei gave Yukimura a surprised look.  
"You looked pretty down, so I tried to cheer you up."  
"So you frigging _kissed_ me for _that_ reason?!"  
"Yea." Yukimura replied. "Pretty much."  
"I just don't get you! You're so weird!" Shinrei stomped away.

Moved from my old account, on which I had two chapters posted. I'll up the next one in just a lil' bit~^^

So~ that was the first one of 30^^

What did you think?

And please don't ask about how my brain works, with coming up with ideas that have something in common with the prompts. It would be too difficult for me to explain, and you'd only get a headache.^^


	2. Second Kiss: Love You Tenderly

**Chapter 2: 2: Love You Tenderly**

* * *

Title: Love You Tenderly  
Author: Hotaru-kyun  
Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Pairing: Yukimura/Shinrei (YukiRei)  
Theme: #25 – Snowflakes  
Rating: M

Disclamer: If I'd owned SDK, there'd been a lot more Yaoi and Yuri. KyoYuya would probably be almost the only straight pairing, besides KamanosukeShindara and (depending on Akari's gender) AkariKosuke. Oh, and Kyoushiro'd be dead.

* * *

"Yukimura-cha~n! Kosuke-cha~n! Shinrei-cha~n!"  
The three teens turned around to see who it was who shouted.  
"Akari!" Kosuke smiled brightly at her boygirlfriend.  
"I hope it's okey if I steal Kosuke-chan, because I will either way."  
"Sure. Have fun." Yukimura chirped.  
Akari grabbed a hold of Kosuke's hand, and the both of them walked off.

"Now we're a~ll alone!" Yukimura said in a singsons-voice. He clutched to Shinrei's arm with a happy smile. Shinrei grimaced and looked up towards the sky. "It looks like it's gonna snow." he calmly stated.  
"Let's do something then..." Yukimura thought for a while. "Let's go home to me!"  
"What?" No!" Shinrei yelped, as Yukimura buried his nose in the water-weilders ear. Yukimura sucked on Shinrei's earlobe. "C'mon, Shinrei-san."  
Shinrei sighed deamily and felt himself melt when Yukimura bit him in the neck.  
"We can... Ah..!" Shinrei let out a dissaprooving sound when Yukimura reattach himself from Shinrei's neck. The slightly older teen giggled as he led the whitehaired teen towards his -Yukimura's- home.

"But.. Isn't your family home..?"  
"No~! Dad's on a businesstrip and nii-sama's in school."  
"What about the Jyuuyushi?"  
"Kosuke's on a date. Sasuke's in school. Saizo's with dad. Kamanosuke and Jinpachi said they'd go shopping together with the rest. But I think Kamanosuke's on a date with Shindara."  
"I see..." Shinrei pulled off his shoes and followed Yukimura to his room.

Shinrei remembered the first time he'd visited Yukimura's house.  
He'd been surprised by the sparse decorations in the teenaged Sanada's room, there being only a small TV, a stationary computor and a radio/cd-player, in question of electricity.  
And on the table, there'd been a couple of framed photos. He'd blushed when he noticed that one of the photos was from their first date.

Now, he felt Yukimura's hands upon him, and he moaned when the other pressed a knee against his arousal. They fell down on the bed with a yelp. "Y-you idiot! If the bed hadn't been there-!"  
Yukimura pressed his lips against Shinrei's in a rough kiss. "What if what?" the blackhaired idiot smirked. Shinrei blushed when Yukimura's hands came in contact with his backside.  
A sigh escaped Shinrei's lips when Yukimura pressed his lips against his neck, sucking, licking and biting at it.  
Whimpers of pleasure escaped Shinrei's lips, and the whitehaired teen dug his nails into Yukimura's back, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.  
Yukimura's hands moved franatically and quickly, removing Shinrei's clothes, one garment after another. Then he quickly undressed and once more kissed Shinrei.

A blush crept up on Shinrei's cheeks, and he looked up at Yukimura through halflidded eyes.  
"Why are you blushing?" Shinrei mumbled. "You're the one topping."  
"But you're so cute, Shinrei-san." Yukimura chirped, his blush increasing.  
"But you say that all the time to everyone, without blushing."  
"But you're the one I love." Yukimura chimed, kissing the tip of Shinrei's nose. "I'm entering soon, ok?" "Umm... Okey..." Shinrei closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yukimura's shoulders. "I love you." he mumbled. Then he took a sharp breath as Yukimura pressed two fingers into him.

"Sorry, did it hurt?" Yukimura said a little worriedly. Shinrei shook his head. "No.."  
"Tell me if it does, ok?" Yukimura nibbled at Shinrei's ear. "Uh..." Shinrei nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Yukimura pulled out his fingers and placed his hands on the others hips. He quickly thrusted inside. Shinrei let out a small noise of both pleaure and pain.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Yukimura asked softly.  
"N-no!" Shinrei bursted, his fingers digging into Yukimura's back. "Alright." Yukimura brushed his lips over a nipple and bit it, as he at the same time thrusted again. He soon found Shinrei's sweet spot, hitting it hard, over and over again.

"Ah... Yu-Yukimu-Ah!" Shinrei let out a loud cryes of pleaure and forced his eyes open. He looked up at the man holding him.  
Glittering eyes met his, and Yukimura ceased his pumping. Shinrei lifted a hand and cupped Yukimura's cheek. 

"I love you." Shinrei said in one breath.  
"I love you too." Yukimura replied.

"W...What do you want for christmas?" Shinrei asked, a bit asasperated, when he sat in Yukimura's bed, Yukimura sitting by the window, looking out at the sky. "Hm? Oh, nothing, really. Just a date."  
Shinrei let out a small laugh. That's just like you."  
"Hey look, it's snowing." Yukimura said.  
Shinrei paced up to him. "Yea. Maybe we'll get a white christmas, this year."  
"Uhum." Yukimura nodded, grinning happily.

* * *

All I had on the old account. No more spamming, at the moment, at least.. I'm just about done with anothe Bloody Monday-fic, which I'll upp soon.

That was my second 30kisses-YukiRei. Hope you liked it, and please review.

Now that I think about it.. I don't think I've written any YukiRei-smut earlier...


	3. Third Kiss: Birthday

**Title: **Birthday

**Author:** Hotaru-kyun

**Fandom:** Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Pairing:** Yukimura/Shinrei (YukiRei)

**Theme:** #23 – Grey

**Rating:** K

**Disclamer:** I don't own SDK.

Tomorrow, nee.. What do you give the one you love in birthday-present, anyway? He had no idea. Especially not since..well, this was Shinrei-san, after all. If it had been anyone else, he would've been able to figure out what to give about right away. But Shinrei was difficult. He didn't even know what Shinrei-san wished for. He knew that the other boy sure as hell didn't want to celebrate it with his family. That's what he'd said, at least. _Never again. Not if Keikoku's there._ Because Shinrei-san and Hotaru-san didn't get along, never had, apparently. Not since Hotaru-san moved in with Yuan-san and his family.  
Yukimura sighed deeply, rolling around on the bed. _If I pay him a visit tomorrow, so he won't have to be alone.._ he pondered. Yes, that sounded fine.. But what sort of gift to bring.. Another sigh escaped his lips, and Sasuke stopped in the doorway. "Yukimura, what's with you? You don't do anything but sigh."  
"Eh?" Yukimura tilted his head over the edge of the bed, looking at the younger boy. "Sou?"  
"Hai." Sasuke nodded. "If you have such trouble deciding what to give that Shinrei, why don't you just ask him what he wants?"  
"Eeehh.. Sore dekinaiyo.." Yukimura pouted slightly. Then he noticed that Sasuke was cradling something in his arms. "Ah! I know!" He leaped up and bounded out of the room. "Arigatou, Sasuke!"  
"Eh? But I didn't do anything!" Sasuke stared after the other. "Oi, Yukimura!"

Early the other morning, very early -actually, so early that it was almost yesterday; midnight exactly, even- Shinrei heard a buzzing noise and a silent beep. Opening his eyes, he reached out and grabbed his phone off of the bedside table. Flipping the white mobile open, he squinted his eyes at the small text on the screen. _Come to the window, ne~?_ Frowning, Shinrei siged. What was Sanada up to THIS time?  
Though hesitant, he tangled out of the bedsheets -not managing before falling to the floor- and stumbled over to his window. He opened it and glared at Yukimura, who sat perched on a bransch in the big tree right outside. "Happy birthday, Shinrei-san~" Yukimura chirped. "I can come in, right?"  
Shinrei retreated back to his bed and sat down on it. "What the hell're you doing here at this time of day? It's barely today, anyway."  
Yukimura stepped down onto the floor, standing smiling in front of his boyfriend. "But it's still your birthday now, right? I just wanted to be sure that I would be the first one to tell you happy birthday. You're now 18, Shinrei-san."  
Shinrei snorted. "Not until in a couple hours."  
"But still~" Yukimura sat down beside Shinrei on the bed. "Besides, I have a present for you."  
"Huh?" Shinrei looked at him, puzzled. Then Yukimura unzipped his jacket, revealing something resting against his stomach. Shinrei turned on the bed lamp, the soft light hitting them. A ball of fur now rested in Yukimura's arms, and Shinrei was handed the fluffy grey kitten. Shinrei gaped. "What—why--how--??"  
Yukimura grinned a goofy smile. "Our cat got kittens, remember. You said you liked this one." _Though I only remembered thanks to Sasuke..Sorry, Shinrei-san.._  
Shinrei gaped like a fish on land, his mouth opening and closing. "You—you--" Yukimura's smile greew even wider, and he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Shinrei's lips. "As I said; Happy birthday, Shinrei-san."

---OWARI---

Finally got a new one written, ain't I awesome X3


End file.
